


orthodox

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Whats better than this, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a big deal; they kissed, if you could even call a half-second brush of the lips a <em>kiss<em></em></em>, and that was that. They were good enough friends to not be awkward about it, and mature enough to not make mountains out of molehills.</p>
<p>Except for the fact that Allen <em>couldn’t stop thinking about it. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	orthodox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightofBlood888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofBlood888/gifts).



> ive never written lavi b4 and in terms of allen ships laven is only like 3rd in order of fav (yullen being 1, linkallen being 2) but my meme friend kept scfreaming at me to write this so Here It Is

“That was my first kiss.”

Lavi looked up from where he was bent over the kitchen sink, washing out a mug. He blinked at Allen for a moment, before seeming to realize what the other boy was referring to. “Oh, that. Yeah, sorry about that,” he said, with a sheepish laugh like he felt bad about it.

Allen waved him off, smiling. “You don’t have to apologize for it. It was actually kind of nice, as far as first kisses go, I guess.”

“Not sure it exactly fits the normal circumstances, though.” The redhead set the mug next to the sink and leaned back against it the way he always did to make things seem more casual. He grinned suddenly. “You weren’t holdin’ out for one that was orthodox, were you?”

“I kind of gave up on that idea,” Allen agreed. Their conversation was light, like it usually was between the two, but he could hear the buzz of the others in the den a room over, waiting for them to return with their drinks, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t stop thinking about earlier.

Lenalee had invited a few friends over, as a celebration for the end of exams, consisting of Kanda, Lavi, Link, Allen, and a few other kids from their class that Lenalee was friends with. They’d been playing truth or dare and other such archetype games, the TV blaring obnoxiously in the background even though none of them were watching it, when, during Spin the Bottle (the bottle having been substituted with an empty container of ranch, as they didn’t _actually_ have an bottles anyone was willing to give up), Allen’s turn had landed on Lavi.

It wasn’t a big deal; they kissed, if you could even call a half-second brush of the lips a _kiss_ , and that was that. They were good enough friends to not be awkward about it, and mature enough to not make mountains out of molehills.

Except for the fact that Allen _couldn’t stop thinking about it_.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he wasn’t holding out for a picturesque first kiss; doing things the “traditional” way had never really been a concern for him, so he wasn’t disappointed in the lack of rose petals and fluttery feelings and romantic walks on the beach. But for some reason, it _had_ felt disappointing, not in the way they went about it or the circumstances it came upon or even the person it was with, but it…was just over _so quickly._ Weren’t kisses usually supposed to last longer? And weren’t they a little more—exciting? He frowned, pulling out a couple cans of soda from the fridge to take back into the living room.

Lavi nudged him as he passed him at the door, giving him a grin that was probably supposed to be reassuring. Allen smiled back, but he was still thinking about it.

In fact, he was thinking about it the rest of the night, even as a few of the kids dwindled and left to go home and the rest stayed to sleep over. By three AM, Lenalee was fast asleep on the couch, with one of her friends (who Allen couldn’t remember the name of, but was too polite to ask again) asleep on the loveseat. That left Lavi and Allen as the only two still awake, Allen because his body refused to sleep, and Lavi because he was watching some action movie that he only seemed half invested in.

By four AM, the movie was over, and they were left in silence, with the Netflix home page lighting up the room in a red hue from the TV. By four twelve, Allen heard rustling on the other side of the room, and Lavi’s voice asking, “You awake?”

“Yeah.” He shifted where he was sleeping too, turning around so he was lying on his stomach, on the palette he’d made on the floor. Lavi was laying on the chair adjacent to the loveseat.

“Can’t sleep?”

“I’m thinking too much,” Allen admitted with a sheepish smile, not that the other could really see him.

“Whatchya thinkin’ about?”

He thought about how to answer that for a moment. “Our game earlier.”

More rustling noises, and he saw the outline of Lavi getting up from the chair before sitting down next to Allen on the ground. He lowered his voice, presumably not to wake the others. “Which one?”

“Spin the Bottle.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Allen was just starting to think Lavi had fallen asleep for good that time when he said, “That was a really shitty kiss.”

“It was my first one!” Allen defended with a huff, glad that the redhead couldn’t see him blush in the dimness.

“Nah, I mean on my side. You were fine.”

“How can you even tell? It all seemed the same to me.”

“Can we redo it?”

Allen paused. “What?”

“I’d feel bad if that was you’re only impression of kissing. It’s not usually that bad.”

“You’re implying that I wouldn’t ever get kissed outside of this,” he mumbled, but he knew that wasn’t what Lavi meant, and the prospect _was_ sort of tempting; he could stop thinking about it, hopefully, if they redid it.

“So’s that a yes?” Even in the dark, he knew the other was grinning.

Allen sighed and gave in, sitting up and shifting closer to the other boy so their knees were almost touching; Lavi angled his body so they were face to face, which was probably the only way either of them were going to see each other in the dark. Allen’s eyes adjusted and he suddenly blinked, realizing just how close they were.

“You go first,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward for whispering, even though they both had been the entire time.

He could see it this time when Lavi nodded, but he more felt rather than saw him lean in. They bumped noses a little, and Allen missed on the first try, but it was significantly longer than the first kiss, and he had to keep himself from reaching out and touching Lavi anymore than they already were.

It wasn’t fireworks, but there seemed to be a lot more fluttering going on in his chest than he remembered there being last time. They pulled away.

“That was,” he said, able to make out the freckles on Lavi’s nose this close up, “better.”

Lavi leaned back, tensing like he’d just registered how close they’d gotten, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good.” His voice cracked. “Are you going to sleep now?”

“I’m gonna try,” Allen admitted, already starting to get back under the covers. Lavi stood up and went back to the other side of the room where his makeshift bed was.

“’Night, Allen.”

“’Night, Lavi.”

\--

 

Allen’s assumption was wrong.

He only thought about it even more after that.


End file.
